Coming Home
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Adrien writes a letter to Ladybug before he leaves for London. Takes place just after Backwarder. Reveal fic. Oneshot.


**Coming Home**

**Adrien writes a letter to Ladybug before he leaves for London. Takes place just after Backwarder. Reveal fic. Oneshot.**

* * *

The fact that Marinette _wished_ there was an akuma spoke much to her frustration. It was Sunday night and tomorrow, she would have to face Adrien. Would she even have the guts to explain the prescription wasn't for her but for her 'grandfather'? But she also didn't want him to ask for the real letter. Not that she even had it anymore, but she definitely couldn't tell him what it said with her own mouth.

Knowing Adrien's train was arriving in the next half hour made it all the worse. If Marinette had given him the real letter, she might have had the confidence to stand on that station platform and wait for him. Then again, she might have chickened out and waited until school tomorrow where her friends could console her in her rejection. Either way, she wasn't getting anything but extreme embarrassment the next time she saw Adrien.

Marinette needed to keep herself busy to stop thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She jumped from her bed and slid down the stair banister into her desk chair. Cleaning her desk could be beneficial.

Tikki sat on top of the computer screen as her Miraculous holder sorted through threads and drawings. She noticed Marinette's uneasiness but stayed quiet. It wouldn't take long for the pigtailed girl to talk if she wanted to.

Marinette moved papers into organized piles, put away pencils and sewing supplies, and was doing well to focus on her task. That was until she decided to put on some music.

Except for a small pile of papers in Marinette's left hand that she was sorting through, the desk was back to being fully clear of clutter. Almost done with her task, Marinette thought about tackling other places in her room, maybe making a new lining for her purse since the current one was full of cookie crumbs. But she needed more to keep her mind busy. Adrien's train arrived in 10 minutes. She nudged her mouse in order to play music from her desktop, but nearly jumped out of her skin when Adrien's face bombarded her from her screensaver.

"GAH!"

Practically falling out of the chair, Marinette's arms went out to reach for anything stable, the papers falling to the floor. She managed to catch the edge of the desk with one hand, but her bottom had fallen out of the chair and she was only hanging by her knees latched onto the seat cushion.

She grunted as she maneuvered her way back to her original position.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating above her.

"I'm fine, Tikki. Just clumsy as always," Marinette gave her kwami a chuckle before bending to pick up the last of her designs that needed sorted off the floor.

She placed them in the corresponding pile before reaching down for an envelope she hadn't noticed before. Turning it over, the memories came back to her.

Friday night felt like a long time ago. Before Adrien leaving for London, before Master Fu's constipation, before a bunch of mixed up notes and an akuma.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had gone on a routine patrol that night. Things were good in their city of Paris. Chat Noir had told her he would be out of town for the weekend and she assured him she could handle it. Luckily, except for Backwarder, Paris had stayed akuma free for the last few days.

Then he had given her something, this envelope.

"Don't open this until Saturday afternoon," he told her.

Ladybug had taken it with some hesitation, but there was a look in Chat Noir's eyes that told her it was important. His shoulders had suddenly hunched a little and he seemed nervous. His eyes were glowing with an emotion she couldn't quite figure out. But she had taken it, only to discard it on her desk when she got home and realized she needed to be up soon to help in the bakery.

Marinette felt a sense of guilt now as she realized she had been so distracted by Adrien leaving for London the next morning, she had completely forgotten about it. She cringed for a moment as the memory of her giving a letter to Adrien reappeared in her head. Maybe if she was lucky, he'd forgotten about her note too and he would never be the wiser. But she doubted she was that lucky.

_Well_, she thought as she flicked open the envelope, _better late than never_.

Inside was a folded piece of paper, and Marinette felt an odd sense of foreboding at the familiar circumstances. Her heart dropped slightly as she started to read the letter, afraid of hurting her partner again, but then something else bloomed in it.

_My dearest Ladybug, _

_When you love someone, you have to tell them when you have the chance. I don't believe I've been shy in expressing my feelings toward you. And you haven't been shy in letting me know there's someone else. But it occurs to me that maybe you haven't heard or seen those exact words. _

_I love you, Ladybug. _

_And this is my last and desperate attempt to convince you to give me a chance. You don't have to choose me because I love you. But you should choose me because he doesn't choose you, and I will always put you first, because we're already a great team, because I trust you full-heartedly. Enough to tell you who I really am. And if you still choose him... then I'll respect that. I trust you and whomever has deserved your loyalty must be someone special. But know I'll always be loyal to you whomever you love, whatever you do, and whoever you are. _

_I'm Chat Noir and I love you, My Lady. _

_-Adrien Agreste_

Marinette stared at the words on the page, reading and rereading the last sentence. Chat Noir was… Adrien Agreste… and he loved her. He even wrote her a love letter because he was going out of town. She almost laughed at the utter irony.

While Chat Noir's words may not have swayed her before, but his trust in her and his revelation did. He always respected her wishes and the words 'whoever you are' hung in the air as Marinette realized what she had to do.

She loved Chat Noir. She always had, even if it was a platonic kind of love. He was silly and caring, a flirt yet respectful. He was a romantic and honestly how could she not be swept off her feet by it. Yet, there was something about Adrien that she had always been akin to. That same kindness, that same constant support for his friends, the same seeking to do the right thing that was in Chat Noir. Letting two very important boys in her life be one in the same was not easy.

Marinette navigated through the panic in her brain. Chat Noir had just revealed himself to her and that wasn't supposed to happen! Yet, she was glad he did because she would have continued denying him what he wanted. But now, she realized she wanted it too. She had always fantasied about Adrien but thinking of Chat Noir that way suddenly made her heart leap for joy. Adrien was her partner, one of her best friends. He loved her and she loved him. And now there was no way she could convince herself to ignore the letter. Like they had both said, when you love someone, you must tell them!

Marinette scrambled. She had to get to the train station! There was so much to do in a short period of time. Adrien's train would be there any minute! She couldn't wear her pajamas, not this time! As she went to do a fast change, she realized she couldn't wear her normal wear. Sure, she was Marinette, but he had to know. He needed to know, _now_! She had to wear red! The only thing she could find was a knee-length dress from Christmas. It had a mandarin collar and oriental gold designs in the fitted bodice. It was perfect! She put on the dress and tidied up her pigtails before rushing back to her desk. Grabbing paper and pen, she began to write another letter.

* * *

Adrien was tired of the confined travel by the time the train finally arrived in Paris. He much preferred the open air of a run across the rooftops as Chat Noir. He also preferred the company of his Lady while he did so.

He wondered how she had taken his letter. Had she even read it? Would she choose him? Part of him highly doubted it, but he felt it was his last ploy to win her heart. To show her that he trusted her, and his feelings were real. He didn't want to call out the other boy in her life, say that he was obviously the better choice, but he knew the fact that there was someone else needed to be addressed. He hoped Ladybug didn't see his letter as some kind of hate on his rival and more as the showing of trust and respect that he meant it to be.

Getting off the train, Adrien didn't expect to see Marinette standing nervously on the platform. His mind immediately went to the pills in his bag. Finding a pharmacist who could fill a prescription from France had been much more difficult than he thought. He didn't quite see how Marinette thought he was the only one able to get them for her when she could have gone to nearly any pharmacist in Paris and received the pills much faster and without anyone else knowing, but he supposed she had her reasons. She had done nothing but help him and everyone around her since he met her and so he felt like he could do this one thing she asked of him. Even if it seemed strange and concerning. Even if he was full of second-hand embarrassment for her. Seeing Marinette there as if waiting for him, Adrien worried she needed the constipation pills much faster than he had managed.

Adrien glanced at Kagami who followed him off the Eurostar. She gave him a sly nod as if to say she'd cover with their parents.

He quickly made his way over to Marinette, starting to open his bag and fish out the prescription for her. He didn't miss the light blush on her cheeks or that she was wearing a beautiful Asian dress. She almost reminded him of-

Marinette pushed a letter into his space, nearly hitting his chest.

Adrien took in a breath in surprise. Another… letter? His hands left his bag and he grasped the paper with both hands. There was something oddly intimate about this moment and he hoped Marinette didn't feel incredibly awkward about it. She was flustered easily that way.

"Read it here, now." She looked to the ground at her left. "Please."

Adrien blinked at her plea. He was confused, but he couldn't refuse her. Was this the note he was supposed to get, but in Marinette's natural fumbling, she had mixed it up with the odd prescription? He could see that happening.

As he unfolded the paper and started to read, he let out a gasp before looking up at her.

A smile quirked at her lips before she nodded toward the letter as if to tell him to continue reading.

_My dearest Chaton, _

_When I opened your letter, I did not expect what I found. I knew you loved me. There was no doubt about that. What I didn't know was the depth of that love. And after your confession, I realized something more. _

_I love you, Chat Noir. I've loved you for a long time. _

_Don't think I'm choosing you over him. He did choose me. He puts me first. We're a great team and I trust him. _

_I hope what you say about your loyalty is true because in giving you this letter, I've already revealed myself to you. You're my someone special and you deserve every ounce of my loyalty too. I don't choose you because you love me. I choose you because I love you, I trust you, and there's no choice. By telling me who you are, I now know the boy I've been falling for all year is also my partner who helps me save Paris._

_I'm Ladybug and I love you, Adrien._

_Love, _

_Marinette_

Adrien stared at the letter for a long time, making Marinette nervous. She shifted her weight back and forth as she looked behind him. Kagami was speaking to Adrien's father and they were glancing their way. For the moment, she was safe.

"Ladybug?" The word was barely a whisper in the loud train station.

Marinette's eyes immediately locked on his. She nodded and made an affirmative noise.

All the tension in her body finally relaxed as a very Chat-like smile bloomed over Adrien's face. Suddenly she was in his embrace and she relaxed even more, her eyes fluttering shut as she moved her arms around him to return the sign of affection.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien whispered in her ear. "I'm not waiting any longer to tell you."

She could hear the tight emotion in his voice and feel it in her heart. It beat fast as she tried not to appear too emotional for their audience.

She leaned her flushed forehead into his shoulder and turned to his ear. "I love you, too, Adrien. I've waited too long already, trust me." She let out a quiet giggle.

Adrien moved back and his warm smile had her knees shaking. "I want to kiss you, but my father is watching." He gave a playful frown as his eyes went to the side as if he could see behind him.

Marinette laughed. It was louder than expected as everyone jumped slightly within hearing distance. His love was making her giddy and it was becoming hard to contain. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer, returning to their hushed tones.

"Later, Chaton."

The look on his face after she kissed his cheek was so Chat Noir, Marinette wondered how she never saw the resemblance before. His eyebrows were raised, eyes wide and his mouth formed at 'o'.

"Bug out," she whispered before walking away with a giggle.

Adrien stared after her. Where had this Marinette been his whole life? Oh right, right next to him as Ladybug. Her cheeks had still flushed easily, and a nervous energy permeated the air between them, yet he saw Ladybug in her confidence and how comfortable she suddenly seemed to be around him.

Gosh, he loved her, he thought as Marinette sent a wave to Kagami and their little group in order to acknowledge them, knowing they'd been watching this whole time. How easy was it to fall even more in love with someone in a matter of seconds? Marinette had always been special, one of the few friends he felt like he had truly made on his own. Finding out she and the love of his life were the same person, he couldn't be happier.

Kagami gave a slight nod while Gabriel stoically looked between Marinette and his son. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up. Marinette hadn't noticed at all as she hurried away.

She was far gone by the time Adrien walked back to his father, Kagami, and her mother. Yeah, finding out Marinette was Ladybug, that she loved him… it felt right. It felt a lot like coming home.

* * *

**I didn't get it into the story, but the funny and ironic thing is that it was all in front of Hawkmoth. Mwhahaha!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
